songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Score Contest
Eurovision Score Contest |Row 4 title = Disqualified Countries |Row 4 info = No disqualified Countries |Row 5 title = Host Country |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = No. of countries |Row 6 info = 26 |Row 7 title = Design |Row 7 info = 2003 Eurovision Song Contest at Latvia |Row 8 title = Winner |Row 8 info = 322 Points |Row 9 title = Runner-Up |Row 9 info = 322 Points |Row 10 title = Timeline |Row 10 info =◄1 2 ►}} The Eurovision Score contest was invented when TheAmessz(Youtuber) was in Euroscoreboard 2.0 with the 2003 design on.Countries was like Yugoslavia and others.Later TheAmessz Attemped to film the #2 at Baku,But he failed,Yugoslavia ended up wining at Baku. At Baku,Yugoslavia won with 312 points,just 10 points behind the record,322 points And then the website was made:http://eurovisionscorecontest.webs Then at #3 at Zagreb after Yugoslavia's Victory the very first filming began then Greece won with 256 points and that was the lowest untill at #4 at Athens,semi finals were Introduced.And Finland won with 193 points after Yugoslavia giving 3 points to Finland,but that was a point of controversy when the Commenter (TheAmessz) Wasen't happy with Finland's victory,the commenter didn't even cheer for Finland after the last round of voting,Due to that,Yugoslavia was heavily critizized by The commenter,Yugoslavia was almost removed from the contest,but Yugoslavia is returning. The UK Has came 2nd 3 times in a row and reciving 12 points 3 times in a row,Morocco,a debuting country,Scored the worst for a debut(Next to Finland) of Nil Points.Nil Points at debut: (Semi-Final) Lebanon and Morocco was the opposite of finland and iceland,that in #3 decided to withdrawal beacuse of bad Positions(Both got Nil Points)Lebanon says that they will be Returning for the 5th contest at Helsinki,and Morocco says that as a replacement country,they will continue Morocco is a replacement country to replace Serbia and montenegro due to confusion at the 2nd semi-final,TheAmessz says that is the last time you will see Serbia & Montenegro.But Morocco just failed to have success,But morroco won't give up,Morocco said that they will be returning,Yugoslavia was Heavily insulted by the commentor,Finland won with 193 points,the lowest ever,so TheAmessz is going back to the "All countries vote" format,non-participating countries and participating countries(Belarus and Andorra for example)In the #4's second semi final,Lichenstein was debuting,but failed to make it pass the Semis,with just 45 points but Liechtenstein says that they will not be returning for the #5 at Helsinki,but Lebanon and Morocco will be returning for helsinki,the UK belives they will win at Helsinki Participatng countries 26 countries participated the very first eurovision score contest,Many of these were not seen again untill #4,Luxembourg appeared again! but Slovenia and Slovakia weren't so lucky,they only appeared to replace Liechtenstein's votes and Serbia And Montegro's votes (Serbia & Montenegro) Results this was the 2nd highest points in the history of the Score contest,It was proven to be unbeatable,untill the UK scored 448 points,UK keeps the highest of 448 Points,greece the 3rd biggest and Finland with 193 points making it the probably unbeatable lowest,but the semi-finals beated finland's 193 points with greece wining the semis with 111 points and Armenia with 90 points This was the results of the 1st one Tiebrake Results Due to Bulgaria and Portugal having both 322 points,a tiebreak was made Finland's Nil Points Finland's Nil points were a weird thing,and it got even weirder on the ESC #2 at Baku,having 2 Nil Points in a row. See also Portugal in the Eurovision Score Contest United Kingdom in the Eurovision Score Contest Bulgaria in the Eurovision Score contest ESC #1 Latvia Category:Eurovision Category:Score Category:Contest